The present invention relates to a pipe reaming tool. Reaming and similar tools are known in the prior art, but these tools do not provide both the uniquely configured cutting teeth disposed along the edge of a hollow cylindrical member and stop means for limiting the depth of the ream.
Among the prior art tools that have this disadvantage are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 395,920; 771,656; 948,269; 1,352,825; 2,264,922; 2,829,543; 3,590,671; and 3,754,832.